Flat flex conductors are finding a continually broader field of application in many fields of technology, since higher current intensities can be achieved due to the width of the conductive tracks and the larger conductor cross section associated therewith, and since the conductors, with a small height in space and arranged in tracks next to one another, can be incorporated into other components.
Due to the frequent use of ribbon conductors, the requirement has now arisen for connecting different ribbon conductors in a simple way, for example, for producing a cable harness, in order to be able also to bridge over longer distances.
From DE 198 32 011 A1 is disclosed a connection region for the detachable connection of two ribbon conductors, one of the conductors being wound around springs with contact curvatures provided in the housing, and the contact curvatures being pressed onto the conductive tracks of the other conductor. The introduction of the first conductor in the connection region, however, is complicated and time-consuming.